


S & M

by Pandamilo



Series: Soulmates Forever and Always [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathtub conversations, Bubble Bath, Camgirls, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Soulmate AU, just answering soulmate questions in the bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Mila and Sara do their camshow in the bathtub. Just some bubbles, soulmate questions and domestic affection.





	S & M

**Author's Note:**

> Why S&M as the title? Well because that is what they call their show and they both appreciate it's double meaning. :P  
> If you're new to this AU - a person's soulmark is on a part of their body and will either have Forever or Always (written in your soulmate's native language) and underneath it will be the first thing you ever hear them say.

“We have two minutes until it goes live, want to make out ‘till then?” Sara beamed at Mila across the large bathtub they were sat in, bubbles almost spilling out the sides with only their heads sticking out of the white foam.

“Ha! Isn’t that how we start all our shows? Get over here.” Mila shifted forward in the bath, Sara meeting her halfway as their lips met. They kissed slow, relaxed, as they let their hands slide over smooth skin under the water. 

A ping indicated the stream had officially begun and they kissed for another few seconds before pulling away, turning to smile at the camera they set up in their bathroom and started their show. 

“Hello all our lovely viewers.” Sara began, same as every other stream they did together. 

“Hope you’re doing well today. As you can see, today’s setting is our amazing bathtub. We decided that tonight you have until these bubbles start to become a little more than revealing to ask us questions and chat about soulmates, soulmarks or just general questions you may have wanted to ask us.”

“If you all get too questiony at the same time and we can’t keep up, we will ask for the highest bidder and work our way down the list like that until we have covered the questions, however, we know you’re all very civilised so that shouldn’t be a problem.”

The chat filled with most of their regular’s saying hello and a few new names popping up. Mila caught Sara’s raised eyebrow and quickly clarified before they started with the questions. 

“For those of you who are new to our streams, please note that any  _ explicit _ questions will not be answered in this show. We only allow third tear subscribers access to those shows and that’s where we do answer those kinds of questions. For this stream, even if we are naked under all these bubbles, please keep everything to the serious questions or things that are about life, girls, boys, soulmates, etcetera.” 

Mila wrapped her arms around Sara as she rested her head on her shoulder, nuzzling against her slick body as Sara giggled, pushing wet hair from her face. 

“Alright, one at a time you lot. Who wants to ask some questions?”

“TheKing&HisQueen would like to know how we met. Oh, so wholesome KQ! Well, we were both just starting university, and it was only four days after Mil turned eighteen. It was a slight shock actually.”

“I couldn’t believe it. There’s Ra, looking all beautiful and sexy and I’m just over here with my gay arse being very startled by how gorgeous and I listen to her blurt,  _ Just look at her _ , and I responded to her with  _ You better mean me _ .” Mila kissed Sara’s cheek harshly, almost knocking her into a pile of bubbles floating near their heads as they giggled. 

“As you can see, I obviously meant her.” Sara moved and gestured for Mila to sit between her legs. As soon as Mila was in her lap, Sara started massaging her head, attempting to spike out her hair at strange angles with a combination of soapy bubbles and water - it was kind of working. 

“Our soulmarks are on our thighs and no, cheeky; we ain’t showing you right now.” Mila giggled, shaking her head and almost ruining all the hard work Sara had put into her hair. 

“This girl's thighs are all mine, sorry love.” Sara stuck out her tongue at the camera before getting back to work on Mila’s new hair-do.

“Lady69 would like to know what it felt like to hear each other for the first time.” Mila read the chat out loud, so Sara didn’t have to lean around her to work out what was said. 

“You know I thought it would be like this epic echo in your ears, the world would dim, and it would be this huge thing, but it was subtler than that, I think. It was more like; it was already so easy to be around each other. We didn’t know each other, but it felt like Mil was the person I could trust with my biggest secrets. Well, that’s how it was for me.” Sara shrugged, hugging Mila around the stomach. 

“Oh, you’re such a sap!” Mila cackled when Sara tickled her in retaliation before she let her speak. “No, but I do get it. You feel like you’ve been nervous and anxious your entire life without even realising it, but suddenly that goes away once you meet them.”

“Mm, exactly, it’s a relief.”

The two of them relaxed in each other’s arms, answering questions; from their favourite foods or animals to whether it was confronting finding out your soulmate was the same sex as you. 

“I had never really considered it as something I needed to worry about. Whoever my soulmate was; we were meant to be. That’s just how it is - you’ll know when you meet yours, I hope.” Sara murmured, kissing Mila’s neck to make her blush.

When the bubbles in the bath were beginning to leave little to the imagination, they signed off their stream and got out, helping each other dry off. 

“I’m really glad you’re my soulmate, you know?” Sara grabbed Mila’s hips and pulled them close, they were still naked, and the feeling of warm skin against skin was comforting. 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, gorgeous.” Mila smiled, leaning into her girlfriend so they could kiss and cuddle before they fell into bed together. 

“I thought I’d feel gross after sitting in a bath for that long, but you were totally right about that milk stuff, I feel all smooth.” Sara rubbed her legs together against Mila’s as the other woman giggled. 

“Don’t you know by now, I’m always right?” 

“Mm, yeah, you are.” 

They fell asleep curled around one another, Sara tracing her finger over the slightly raised lettering on Mila’s thigh. _Love you so much_ , was the last words they uttered before they both slipped into a comfortable sleep, utterly content in each other’s arms.

* * *

 

Follow me on[ tumblr](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/) or come check out my [writing discord](https://discord.gg/TEBYpf), you can chat with me or simply check-out what I'm working on. I usual post sneaky previews as I'm going along :D

**Author's Note:**

> Did everyone guess who TheKing&HisQueen is? :P  
> If this is your first time reading this AU of mine, go read the rest of it XD It's got awkward soulmate meetings, camboy flirting and some great friendships to be had by all!  
> But either way please leave some kudos and/or some comments because I live for feedback <3


End file.
